The Deseptionist
The Desptionist. A Story by Crazy "War is Hell, That's for damn sure." -Sgt. James Richard. Part 1: Still alive. Date; Day 4, 2011 Time: 2374 Battlion Squad Alpha - Unit Status: K.I.A. US Army Rangers - Sgt. James Richard Richard woke up in an infurmary. His heart beated faster then he thought it ever beated. "Relax. You're gunna' be fine." a heavily British accent said to him. Next to him was what looked like an SAS general. "Captain MacNeil Yats but people here call me Mac." The man said while sticking his hand out to him. "Um Richard, James Richard." Richard said ignoring the Mac's hand. "Listen mate, we heard about your squad and incase you didn't already know, they're dead." Mac said. Richard looked down at his arm which was stiched up. "We know who killed your men." Mac said. Richard looked up at him. "Who? Give me a name and I will burn that fucker." Richard said. "General Levi Vladimir, one of the three Vladimir brothers who are also part of the infamous family known for their crims against humanity. I killed one of them ten years ago." Mac said. Richard stood up. "I want to find him. He killed some good people today." Richard said. "You will get your chance. For now, we are working on transfering you to GDTFU." Mac said. "GDTFU?" Richard repeated. "Global Defense Task Force Unit. You should get some rest and ask me your questions later." Mac said then walked away. Flashback Part 1: Afgan gone wrong. Date: Day 4,2011 Time: 1129 Battlion Squad Alpha US Army Rangers: Sgt. James Richard "ENEMY MOTARS INCOMING!" a marine yelled to the top of his lungs before being obliterated by a motar. Richard and Mitch took cover behind the desrtoyed tank. "Plan has gone to shit." Mitch yelled. "Yeah tell me something I dont know." Richard replied. Motars bomarded the the long road destroying some buildings next to it. "Rich we got to move or we all die." Mitch said. Richard and Mitch quickly ran off the street into a builder. A opfor mercinary appeared and shot Mitch. "FUCK!" Mitch Screamed then fell to the ground. Richard fired back and killed the mercinary. "Mitch are you alright?" Richrard asked. "Fuck. They got me good." blood leaked from his stomach. "Its alright your going to be fine! GET A MEDIC!" Richard yelled. Gunny Sgt Alex ran towards him. "Damn good to see you. Mitch is wounded and needs medical help." Richard said. The blood started pooling aroud him. Alex kneeled down at the wound and inspected it. "I can't help him, the shot opened a alot of artires and i can't fix them now." Alex said. "Help me move him them." Richard said. Alex and Richard lifted up Mitch and carried him to the next ally. The motar fire had ceased and the mercinaries had retreated back into the town. "We can't go onto the town. Mitch can't go on." Alex said. Richard saw a humvee inside a garge. "Take that truck. We can get out of here." Richard said. "Are you fucking insane? That's abondonment." Alex said. "EITHER WE GO ON AND LEAVE MITCH TO DIE OR SAVE HIM!" Richard yelled while grabbing Alex's neck. Part 2: Recruitment. Date: Day 5, 2011 Time: 0921 Squad: Charile 9 Global Defense Task Force Unit: Sgt. James Richard More coming soon...